


Headaches

by Bl00dstain3d (Gh0sTwRyT3r)



Series: Bl00dstain3d's Hetalia Confederacy Fics [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0sTwRyT3r/pseuds/Bl00dstain3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred's had a lot of headaches in his lifetime... Cross posted from FFN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headaches

Title: Headaches

Fandom: Hetalia

Rating: T

Characters: Alfred J. (Union Am.) Arthur K. (England/Britain) Beau J. (Confed. Am. /Low Country & Chesapeake colonies)

Era: American Revolution-Civil War-Modern

Authoress Ramblings: Don 't ask…please don't ask. It started with a question in my history class. "How the heck did the colonies get along long enough to rebel against England?" and then it became "Alfred hears the voices of the colonies" and then "The Low Country and Chesapeake colonies become states that are part of the CSA…" and then "Beau was a voice inside Alfred's head." and then "I bet that would be a major headache." and then this.

Music to write by: Move Your Dead Bones-Dr. Reanimator.

* * *

Alfred stood in the meeting room, tears of joy in his eyes. His independence had been declared, all that remained was to fight for it, Arthur would never let him go voluntarily. It was a huge change from a bunch of squabbling colonies to an aspiring nation. The voices of the colonies in Alfred's head were quiet for now, and the excitement in the room was contagious. He wished he could see Arthur's face when he read this. Alfred grinned. This was going to be awesome.

* * *

Arthur was livid.

"That…that brat! That ungrateful brat!" Arthur was pacing in front of the throne, ranting under his breath, "I'm going to go talk some sense into that boy." Arthur stalked out of the throne room, long coat flaring behind him. He headed for the docks, his crew should still be on his ship, if not, he could easily find them. He should take soldiers.

* * *

Alfred stood at the end of the dock, watching the ship get closer. He knew who that ship belonged to, and he was nervous about the upcoming confrontation.

Arthur stood at the bow of the ship, watching the city of Boston get closer. He saw Alfred standing on the docks, apparently unarmed. Alfred stood, head held high, reassured by the revolver tucked into his waistband.

"Iggy! How surprising to see you here!"

Arthur scowled at him.

"Your face is gonna freeze like that."

"Git."

"You look mad."

"What the bloody hell is this?" Arthur threw a parchment sheet in Alfred's face, Alfred tucked it away.

"I think we decided to title it the 'Declaration of Independence.'"

Arthur growled, and noticed the new addition to his ward's clothes, a blue jacket, it appeared to be a soldier's uniform, a contrast to Arthur's own red uniforms.

"You ungrateful brat!"

"Iggy, calm down. I'm a big boy now. I will fight you if that's what it takes."

* * *

Alfred sat in his chair in front of the fire, sipping tea. He detested the stuff, but he didn't have the energy to find something else to drink. The voices had started up again. Fortunately, they weren't quite manifested as personalities, he didn't think he could handle that right now. He had a headache, between the voices, and the war, he wasn't in top shape. He'd had to delay joining his troops three times due to sudden fevers (1) that had left him bedridden. He was heading out as soon as he was able. He would be so glad when this war was over and he was free.

* * *

Alfred should have recognized his illness sooner, after all, he'd been similarly afflicted about 86 years ago, at the start of the Revolution. It was a facet of his personality wanting out. He hadn't gone delirious all those years ago like he was starting to now. He could literally hear the one voice that had never gone away. He could see cold gray eyes. He closed his own blues tightly, trying to block out the visions. It was futile, and he knew it. He fell into a fever induced sleep. When he woke up, he had no clue how many days had passed.

"Four." A southern accented voice said, from near by.

"What?"

"You've been out for four days."

"Who are you?"

"I'm insulted Alfred! You don't recognize me?"

Alfred tried to process the man's appearance, he was identical to him…the voice.

"…Low country, and Chesapeake…"

"Actually, I prefer the Confederate States of America now. Or Beau." The man stood up, and left the room.

They'd run into each other at the White House, where Beau had stolen Texas from him.

They'd clashed several times over the next five years, before Alfred had defeated Beau, and the country was reunified.

* * *

Alfred had his head on his desk, he had a headache. He hated headaches, every time he got one something bad happened. He'd gotten one before the Revolution, and the Civil War, and WWI, and WWII…more recently he'd gotten one before 9/11, before the major natural disasters, before Fort Hood. He had a lot of headaches, and modern medicine did nothing for them. His biggest headache walked through his office door.

"You okay Alfred?" Beau didn't really sound concerned.

"Just peachy…"

"Headache?"

Alfred scowled at his twin…er clone?(2)

"Your face is gonna freeze that way." (3)

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1): Foreshadowing Fail FTW!
> 
> (2): Beau's not really a twin (They're not the same age), Alfred being Beau's father is just creepy, and they're * technically* the same person...
> 
> (3): No, Beau would NOT actually say that...I just thought it was funny.


End file.
